To Get Away
by msgiqqles218
Summary: et got the imprint he never wanted and embry may just be in love with a secret maiden... hmmmm read and find out. Teehee!
1. Chapter 1

**You guys have waited long enuff here u go **

**disclaimer: you dont need rocket science to kno i didnt write the books cuzz they would have turned out more evil and different. edward cullen and bella swan can go fuck off.**

* * *

I came to get away from the boys' bum-rushing me everywhere I went. I mean yes maybe a little attention but to find love at first sight was insane. I didn't expect to be dragged into the world of fantasy and fiction. You know the ones you read about in books! Well this is real. In 2011. My life in La Push has changed.

Kameria: age 16- enchantress/beta

Liam: Age 16- Twin of Kameria and Beta

Hunter: Age 14 Youngest Brother

Ethan: Age 17- Second Oldest

Payton: Age 21-Alpha and oldest imprint: Evelyn

**Kameria's POV**

Ayoo wake up. We pon Port Angeles. My brother Payton said while nudging me.

Alright, alright.

Little girl if you don't get your lazy ass up ill have to carry you in the airport bridal style in front of all dem boys.

Shut the fuck up before me tell Vie what you planning to do. Den she gonna be mad, mad, mad! I shot back

You wouldn't dare!

Try me I said and got up to tell Evelyn.

Don't say a word he hissed at me cause me to smirk.

Not a word bruddah. I said getting my carry-on from up top and follow my other three brothers out the plan and into the waiting area of the airport.

My twin brother Liam came and wrapped his arms around my shoulder, as my youngest, Hunter wiggled his way under my arm.

So… Kammy how you been?

I've been better I sigh

Yeah same here twin. He sighed

Hey! You. When we get in you better go to ya bed. No games. Well all start school tomorrow. Liam said the last sentence referring to Hunter, Ethan himself and me.

Hunter gave him a sad nod. Poor boy wouldn't say a word to anyone besides his family. If anything ever happen to us he would be lost in the world. Now a good time to explain things. When Payton first phased my parents were scared out their minds. They hoped none of us would change also. One by one we each phase besides Hunter. So one day they had enough and tried to slit his wrists saying he can't be like us, we are demons. Liam and I got there in time to stop them and call the cops. Payton was 21 at the time so he took care of us. But as usual people began to talk and I had to leave all my friends behind. We couldn't handle it so we left New York City and run alongside the wolves of La Push, but only the elders and the alpha know we are coming. I wonder if they informed the rest of the pack. They want to meet me because I can still reproduce and talk to people and show them images… all in their head. Yeah… anyway…!

We arrived at La push 40 minutes later. We are let out at a tiny red house as we got out the cab Liam and Ethan were at my side.

"Hello this is my pack. I am Sam Uley." The one I now call gruffuls said

"Hey," Payton said "I am Payton this is my family and my imprint Evelyn." He said brings Evelyn closer to him. "That's Hunter, Ethan, Kameria and her twin brother Liam."

Well this is Paul, Jared, Jacob, Seth, Embry, Quil, Collin, Brady and Leah who is Seth's older sister." Sam said naming them from left to right.

"So… I hear you and Edward Cullen have lots in common." The girl named Leah said with a smirk, thus causing me to smile. This caused a low growl from Pauly D.

'Calm down Pauly D.' I mentally told him. His shoulders instantly slumped.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Pauly yelled in confusion. "She just did some freaky mind thing, AND called me Pauly D."

"You're offended I thought Pauly was kind of cute." I said with a shrug. An evil demonic smirk played on his lips. The one I presume was Brady was undressing me with his eyes.

"I think I'll call you bunch Brady." I said nonchalantly. This caused Leah to laugh extremely loud.

"Oh man... she's gonna…. Gonna be my new best friend!" She said between gasps for air. She walked over to me and grabbed me from between my brothers. This is my brother Seth Clearwater. She said dragging me to a tall and of course well built boy. He finally looked up from the rubber on his converse and looked into my eyes. At that moment everything stopped and he was all I saw. That was the moment I hated Seth Clearwater.

* * *

**A/N: so i as trying to post forthe longest but it sai an error occured srry for the wait im gonna post the next chapter today for all you... matter of fact ill post up until chapter 4 just for you guys. dont forget your opinion matters the most to me.. tell me whati should do next...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or else Embry would be in my bed every night (and day) heehee.. but look out for his imprint (which is secretly me) Michelle in this story. That's my middle name Teehee. :D**

* * *

Seth's P.O.V

Seriously? I had to imprint on the new girl?

"Uh… hi," I said unable to think. She snickers then turns her back to me. Grr! Was I supposed to think my imprint was a bitch? Sam gave me an odd look because he knows but he doesn't understand that I instantly hated her.

This bitch ruined my freedom of being a free man. I don't want to be tied down for the rest of my fucking life. This sucks!

"I have homework to do… see you guys later." I mumbled and started off toward my house.

"'Um' is not a word because it's not in the dictionary." She mumbled

I was sitting in my room staring at the same algebra problem for the past 10 minutes, when I heard a soft knock on my door.

"You shouldn't be a jerk to my future sister-in-law like that." Leah said intruding into my room. "But you sure do know how to pick your imprint!" she chuckled.

"Yeah… whatever."

All I could think about was her since I left. I felt really empty inside, I felt really lonely once she was out of sight.

"So what do you want me to do?" I asked

"I want you to go after her! Besides, I told her you would drive her and her brothers to school tomorrow, seeing as the three of them will be attending with her. She's not a bitch if that what you were thinking. She's actually really funny. Come on Seth this is your soulmate for crying out loud. I APPROVE! I FUCKING APPROVE!" she was at the edge of screaming in my room. This caused me to chuckle.

" By the time your 23 you guys should be married and fucking like crazy. She should be shooting out pups left and-"

"Leah." I whimpered

"I mean imagine some dude came and took h-"

"LEAH!" I growled

You don't want her screaming his name while they are making love. UNPROTECTED! Then you would be screwed an-" she continued

"SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP!" I yelled

She smirked he r evil smirk and walked to my door.

" Thought so." She smiled

"BITCH!" I yelled as she closed my door.

I was at a party and her scent was all around me. Suddenly she was in front of me. She looked drunk and high urging me to dance with her. I refused

"Sethy-poo? How come you didn't come with me?" she asked

"I don't know."

"Do you still love me?" she asked

"I don't know."

"Yes you do!" she screamed spitting venom in every word "Do you like her? No, you love her. A girl you barely know! Why Seth? Why? Why didn't you join me, the result sucks but I'm alright see?" she pleaded

" No you look like hell Lisa. Why did you do the drugs? I don't want to join you here. You are a damaged soul. I forgive you but I will never forget. Ever!"

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

My nightmare was forever lost.

* * *

**A/N: well? Did you like it. Yes I know I confused you at the end but whats the point of boring writing. Wolf meets imprint they fall in 'love' . BORING. I just added a little kick to it you know.**

**I'm barely getting any reviews here people I havetons of readers but wheres my reviews at?**

**So if you would please just press that button below that says review this chapter I would mail you Oreos**

**Sincerely,**

**Gelica Groves**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody I know I know I haven't updated in forever and I can't promise u when the next update will be so just watch out for my next update. I'll try to make them frequent! This chapter will be longer than the others.**

**Disclaimer: yeah I don't own twilight because I would have fucked up the story and that stuff would have been ass backwards…. Like it isn't already but things would have turned out right and I would have an angry mob outside my house forcing me to rewrite the ending…. This reminds me of Steven kings psycho… (Shudders) that was creepy.**

**Anyways on with the story!**

* * *

The drive to school was horrible! My brothers are all jerks.

This is how it went:

Ethan: 'So Seth what is your favorite football team?'

Seth: 'Hmmm... New York Giants! What about you guys?'

Ethan, Liam and Hunter in unison: 'COLTS!'

Liam, that devil of a twin: 'So on a scale from one to ten how much do u like my sister?'

Seth: 'Umm that's classified'

Seth blushed. Awww he's so cute when he blushes! Wait, wait focus Kameria, that's just your inner wolf speaking.

Before I knew it we were at the school.

"Thanks for the ride. Later." I said as I hopped out of the car. Ethan, Liam and Hunter all followed me as we tried to find our way to the main office.

As we approached the front desk the whimsical looking ladies who sat there said in an all too cheery voice "hello welcome, you must be the Seyer family. Well these are your schedules. Have a nice day. Class starts in 10 minutes!"

It turns out Liam and I have practically the same classes until after lunch where I have chorus and he has Band. But all of us have lunch together.

Liam and I enter our first class, algebra 2, where our teacher, Mrs. Riioki, introduces us to the class and tells us to take a seat in the back. Liam and my desk are one apart. Mrs. Riioki is about to start the lesson when a girl bursts into the room.

"Late again Ms. Trouble?" Mrs. Riioki asked slightly raising her eyebrow. What's with the last name?

"No Ma'am right on time." The girl replies taking the only seat left between Liam and I. some of the other kids snicker and you could tell she must have sent them a death glare because they immediately shut up.

Im a really low voice that only I know liam and I could hear she said "could you possible make the mutt population anymore?" nd looked me straight in my eyes

* * *

**A/n short and a cliffy... hahahaha im working on the next chapter it'll be up soon... hopefully if i dont get sidetracked... :/ **

**Review please!**

**l l l**

**v v v**


End file.
